


Dangerous

by Inpu



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inpu/pseuds/Inpu
Summary: Murphy tributeZ Nation (Seasons 1-3)Song: Royal Deluxe - Dangerous





	Dangerous




End file.
